


Нестрашная тайна

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Написано по заявке с ОЭфеста про Дика-гермафродита.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 21





	Нестрашная тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Отбечено Pearl_leaf (little-ice), за что ей огромное спасибо.

Залетный ветерок принёс запахи черёмухи и древесной стружки. Где-то вдали ржала лошадь, где-то звонил колокол. Испуганно хлопнув крыльями, с карниза сорвалась какая-то пичужка. Пламя свечей задрожало, сверкнув в драгоценной вышивке портьер, случайный огонек высветил расслабленное лицо Дика, и они снова остались в тени. 

Надорская скромность требовала полной темноты, но Рокэ так не мог. Ему было необходимо видеть, хотя бы полунамёком, хотя бы полуконтуром, но видеть, какой отклик находят его слова и ласки. Да и внешность Дика ему нравилась. Однажды, после очередного «Пожалуйста, не при свете», Рокэ спросил: «Ты что, представляешь на моем месте кого-то другого?», но Дик не поддержал его игру. Тогда Рокэ предложил не гасить свечи, а просто сесть от них подальше. На это Дик, посомневавшись, согласился, и одна проблема была решена. 

О, если бы им мешал только свет!.. 

Рокэ осторожно провел пальцами у Дика за ухом, зарылся в волосы, легко помассировав коротко стриженный затылок. Дик запрокинул голову, и Рокэ тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы впиться поцелуем в открывшуюся шею. Чуть солоноватая кожа пахла мылом и пряностями, его собственными духами, которыми Рокэ утром щедро обрызгал свой воротник. Дик рвано выдохнул, обвил его плечи, крепче прижимая к себе. Вдоволь понежившись в объятьях, Рокэ на миг отстранился, чтобы перевести дух, и губами накрыл горячий рот Дика. Поцелуи были едва ли не единственным, где тот не устанавливал никаких запретов. Он позволял Рокэ всё: играть с языком, втягивать его в себя и выпускать на свободу, поглаживать внутреннюю поверхность губ, прикусывать нежную кожу. Отвечал на поцелуи Дик весьма пылко, и одно это давало Рокэ надежду, что под панцирем из бесконечного «нельзя» скрывается действительно страстная натура. 

Свободной рукой он расправился с пуговицами на рубашке Дика, провел костяшками пальцев по безволосой груди и поджавшемуся животу. Затем проделал тот же путь в обратном направлении, но уже открытой ладонью, наслаждаясь по-юношески гладкой кожей. Дик был отзывчив, очень отзывчив. Его дыхание то и дело сбивалось, а сердце стучало в сумасшедшем ритме. Ему хотелось большего, Рокэ готов был поручиться за это головой, кровью и всем чем только можно. Хотя Дик и запрещал прикасаться к себе ниже пояса, красноречивый бугорок у него в паху выделялся даже при столь скудном освещении. 

Рокэ вновь приник к его губам, стараясь отвлечь внимание от пальцев, которые попытались незаметно распутать завязки штанов. Но Дик сразу же что-то почувствовал. 

— Нет! — он вырвался, но Рокэ схватил его за руку и усадил рядом с собой. 

— Дикон, — проговорил он успокаивающе, — послушай, так нельзя. 

Ответом ему было молчание. Тяжело вздохнув, Дик отвернулся. Рокэ переплел их пальцы и тронул его за подбородок, побуждая посмотреть на себя. Другой бы плюнул и нашёл себе более сговорчивого, но ему отчего-то нравилось день за днем преодолевать выставленные Диком запреты. Рокэ представлял, что он в одиночку штурмует неприступную крепость с множеством колец обороны. 

— Я так больше не могу, — он решил говорить начистоту. — Я взрослый мужчина, и мне недостаточно того голодного пайка, на котором ты меня держишь. Готов поспорить, что тебе его тоже мало. 

Рокэ выждал, давая возможность высказаться Дику, но тот ей не воспользовался. Тогда он продолжил: 

— Сначала я не настаивал, потому что знал о твоем воспитании. Я понимал, что ты мне не доверяешь. Но с момента нашего объяснения прошел не один месяц, а в тебе ничего не переменилось. Если ты боишься молвы, я готов поклясться, что никому не расскажу о нашей связи и вызову на дуэль любого, кто посмеет разносить о нас сплетни. Хочешь? 

— Нет, — выдавил из себя Дик после долгой паузы. — Я верю и без клятв. 

— Я рад, — Рокэ погладил его запястье. — Тогда в чём же дело? 

Дик потупился. 

— Эй, — позвал Рокэ. — Не молчи. Что не так? Твоя вера? Я как-то листал Эсператию ради интереса — так вот, ничего подобного там нет. Поучения эрэа Мирабеллы? Я по понятным причинам знаком с ней не слишком близко, но, судя по её репутации, о плотской любви она с вами даже не заговаривала. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. 

Дик едва заметно кивнул, подтверждая его догадки. 

— Тогда что? — Рокэ попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но не смог — Дик неотрывно смотрел вниз. Логично было бы предположить, что тот испытывает природное отвращение к такого вида близости и просто не знает, как отказать назойливому эру. Но фривольные рассказики, которые Рокэ читал ему вслух, чтобы смутить и раздразнить, говорили об обратном. На цветистом описании постельной сцены между двумя гальтарскими воинами Дик краснел и томно вздыхал, не выказывая ни капли неприязни. А когда Рокэ сказал, что хочет повторить все это с ним, да еще и добавил от себя несколько деталей, тот зарделся еще пуще. 

— Ты знаешь, я могу... — несчастным голосом заговорил Дик. — Могу рукой сделать тебе хорошо.

Такое у них уже было. Впервые попытавшись погладить Дика сквозь штаны, Рокэ натолкнулся на категоричное «Нет» и рассудил, что избавиться от ненужной скромности ему поможет личный пример. Дик оказался способным учеником, он быстро выяснил, какие прикосновения Рокэ нравятся больше всего, но сам от этого не стал раскованнее. Поэтому с каждым следующим разом Рокэ все сильнее чувствовал, что таким способом Дик просто пытается его задобрить. Естественно, это убило все удовольствие от ласки, и в последнее время они от нее отказались. 

— Рукой? — переспросил Рокэ, как будто всерьёз рассматривал его предложение. — Это, безусловно, приятно, но я хочу совсем иного. Хочу настоящей близости, хочу дарить тебе удовольствие, а не просто пользоваться твоим телом. 

Дик втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Я могу... как Анетта из того рассказа, помнишь? — шёпотом предложил он. 

Рокэ помнил. И это ему совсем не нравилось. Какая причина могла подтолкнуть такого зашоренного девственника, как Дик, решиться на минет? Рокэ не сомневался, что воистину страшная. Что он, Леворукий побери, скрывал у себя в штанах? Или в голове?.. Рокэ выпустил ладонь Дика, обнял его за пояс и притянул к себе. 

— Дикон, — как можно мягче проговорил он. — Тебя кто-то обидел? Сделал что-то такое против твоей воли, и теперь ты боишься? Скажи мне честно. 

Дик пару раз растерянно моргнул, а потом яростно замотал головой. У Рокэ отлегло от сердца. Учитывая реакции Дика, насилие было наиболее правдоподобным вариантом, но, Леворукий и все его кошки, до чего же ужасным. Рокэ отчаянно не хотел в него верить, и как же хорошо, что его страхи не оправдались. 

— Скажи, почему, — беспомощно попросил он. Прошлые отказы поднялись со дна его памяти, переполняя чашу терпения изнутри. Рокэ чувствовал, что если сейчас не получит желаемое, то просто умрёт. — Я уже не знаю, что думать. 

На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, как же он сейчас похож на престарелого развратника, стремящегося любой ценой добиться внимания молоденького фаворита. Мелькнула и ушла — Рокэ сейчас было плевать на свой облик. Если бы Дика могли покорить его деньги, дорогие подарки, военные победы или новые земли в составе Надора — Рокэ, не колеблясь ни секунды, бросил бы всё это к его ногам. Но Дик не продавался. В этом Рокэ несказанно повезло. 

Некоторое время Дик сидел, глядя в пол, а потом, словно решившись на что-то, поднял взгляд на Рокэ и с болью в голосе произнёс: 

— Я урод. 

Рокэ встрепенулся. Что еще за новости? Ну, не дай Создатель, этот умник прячет там какой-нибудь детский шрам от отцовской розги или родимое пятно. Рокэ его просто пристукнет. 

— Не говори глупостей. 

— Это правда! — порывисто продолжил Дик. — Я урод, пожалуйста, Рокэ, не заставляй меня! Тебе будет мерзко! 

Похоже, с ним действительно было что-то серьёзное. Вряд ли Дик стал бы устраивать трагедию на пустом месте. Рокэ перехватил его за предплечья и заглянул в лицо. 

— Дикон, что значит «урод»? Что с тобой? 

Тот зажмурился, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и глухо ответил: 

— Я... Я девушка... То есть не совсем, а наполовину... 

— Что? — Рокэ казалось, что он ослышался. 

Дик молчал. Припухшие от недавних поцелуев губы дрогнули и сжались в тонкую линию. Молчал и Рокэ, не зная, что можно сказать после такого признания. Когда тишина стала невыносимой, Дик рванулся прочь, и застигнутый врасплох Рокэ его выпустил, но тут же поймал за полу рубашки. Ткань затрещала. На Дика нашло какое-то помутнение. Он обернулся, бешено сверкая глазами, ткнул острыми костяшками Рокэ между ребер и уже занёс кулак, чтобы ударить по лицу, но Рокэ вовремя перехватил его запястье. Он крепко обнял Дика, оставляя незащищённой спину. К счастью, дальнейших ударов не последовало. Дик внезапно обмяк, словно лишившись всех костей разом, руки повисли плетями вдоль тела. 

— Ну что ты? — негромко спросил Рокэ. — Что ты уже себе напридумывал? Я ведь даже ничего не успел сказать. 

Дик уперся лбом ему в плечо и шумно дышал, обдавая ключицу горячим дыханием. 

— Можно мне посмотреть? — Рокэ прижался щекой к пушистой макушке. 

— Это мерзко, — надтреснутым голосом возразил Дик. 

— Нет, — усмехнулся Рокэ. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Я знаю, что все связанное с тобой не может быть для меня мерзким. 

Дик упрямо молчал, и Рокэ повторил свой вопрос: 

— Можно? 

— Да, — еле слышно выдохнул тот. 

— Хорошо, — Рокэ поцеловал его затылок и, взяв за плечи, подтолкнул к кровати. Там было светлее всего. 

Дик не сопротивлялся. После его признания держаться темноты было уже глупо. Он сел на край, скинул рубашку и взялся за шнуровку на штанах. Рокэ присел перед ним, по очереди приподняв напряжённые лодыжки, стянул светло-синие, в свете свечей почти что серые чулки. Дик зарылся пальцами ног в мягкий ворс ковра, резко встал и с лицом приговорённого к казни избавился от штанов. 

На первый взгляд все выглядело нормально, хотя за густой порослью многого было не разглядеть. От давешнего возбуждения не осталось и следа, член Дика понуро свисал, ярко-розовая головка едва выглядывала из-за крайней плоти. Рокэ сглотнул и знаком указал ему ложиться. Дик плюхнулся на кровать, отполз от края, отвернулся и для верности даже спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Пускай. Рокэ решил, что разберется с этим позже. А ещё он поклялся себе ничем не выдать свои чувства, если увиденное его поразит в плохом смысле этого слова. Рокэ подпихнул подушку Дику под ягодицы и тронул острую коленку, чтобы тот раздвинул ноги. 

Рокэ изо всех сил закусил щёку, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Дик не преувеличивал: он действительно в некотором смысле был девушкой. На месте яичек у него были две пухлые складки, прикрывающие сокровенное, нежное, девичье — Рокэ снова закусил щёку, потому что на такого Дика, смущённого и доверчивого, невинного и растлённо-неправильного одновременно, хотелось наброситься безо всяких прелюдий. Он безотчётно погладил тёмные завитки у того в паху, обвёл все еще вялый член и спустился ниже. Под кожей нижних губ прощупывались два овальных уплотнения — похоже, насмешница-природа все-таки оставила Дику возможность обзавестись потомством. Кстати, о потомстве. Рокэ поднял взгляд и напоролся на откровенную панику в темно-серых глазах. 

— Зачем ты меня обманывал? — он навалился на Дика, подминая, сбивая с толку, целуя со всем нерастраченным жаром, чтобы глупыш зарубил себе на носу — для Рокэ он красив и желанен. — Ничего мерзкого и уродливого там нет. Я хочу тебя просто ужасно. И если ты снова мне откажешь, моя бесславная смерть от горячки будет на твоей совести. 

Дик забарахтался, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Рокэ вовлёк его в новый поцелуй. Тот отвечал как всегда охотно, его глаза излучали радость и облегчение. Когда их губы разомкнулись, Дик прошептал: 

— Я тоже хочу тебя. Уже очень давно. 

На сей раз Рокэ удержала только одежда. Он рефлекторно толкнулся через штаны, потёрся о моментально затвердевший член Дика и, едва не скрежеща зубами от разочарования, отстранился, чтобы раздеться. Избавляясь от вещей, Рокэ вспомнил вопрос, который так и не успел задать. 

— Пока еще не поздно, скажи мне. Ты ведь знаешь, у девушек бывает каждый месяц... 

— Нет! — возмущённо перебил его Дик. 

— То есть не знаешь? — насмешливо уточнил Рокэ. 

— Знаю! И... Нет! — от негодования Дик даже хлопнул ладонью по простыни. — Если ты будешь подшучивать надо мной из-за этого, я от тебя сбегу! 

— Какие уж тут шутки, — Рокэ вернулся на постель. — Я просто хотел знать, не появится ли у нас маленький маркиз Алвасете. 

Дик насупился, и Рокэ примирительно погладил его по щеке. Время шуток и правда прошло. Он склонился, поцеловал его в мочку уха. Дик поёжился от щекотного дыхания. Налившийся член напомнил о себе приятной тяжестью, Рокэ влекло в тесное и горячее, чистое и нетронутое, но он понимал, что о своем удовольствии на сегодня придется забыть. Главное, не отпугнуть Дика, сделать всё, чтобы ему мало-мальски понравилось. А учитывая, что Рокэ предстояло лишить его девственности, добиться этого будет непросто. 

Рокэ погладил его живот, скользнул к мягким складкам, приоткрыл их пальцами и проник внутрь. Дик приглушённо выдохнул и попытался сжать ноги, но Рокэ забросил свое колено поверх его бедра, не позволяя уйти от прикосновения. У Дика было мало естественной смазки, поэтому Рокэ собрал вязкую каплю, выступившую на его головке, размазал ее по кончикам пальцев и снова погрузил их в желанное тепло. Там было всё, как у женщины — и чувствительный бугорок, от легкого нажатия на который Дик с тихим стоном вцепился в предплечье Рокэ, и внутренние складки, нежные, как цветочные лепестки, и небольшой вход, куда Рокэ смог просунуть лишь фалангу одного пальца. Дальше была преграда, и когда Рокэ попробовал легонько на нее надавить, Дик забеспокоился, так что ему пришлось отступить. 

— Ты уже трогал себя там? — шепнул Рокэ в умильно приоткрытый рот. 

— Нет, это же стыдно, — Дик покраснел еще сильнее, если это только было возможно. 

— Ни капельки, — Рокэ облизнул его нижнюю губу и надавил на припухший от крови бугорок. 

Контраст развитого мальчишеского тела и женского лона сводил его с ума, а понимание того, что сейчас под его руками спящая женственность впервые познаёт сама себя, лишало остатков самообладания. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то продержится Рокэ недолго. 

Он проложил дорожку из поцелуев вниз, через шею с нервно подрагивающим кадыком, покружил языком вокруг крошечного соска, подышал на него, заставляя затвердеть, и спустился ниже. Член Дика, крупный и каменно-твёрдый, упирался в живот, пачкая кожу пряно пахнущей смазкой. Рокэ не сдержался, слизнул мутную лужицу у выпирающей косточки и обхватил губами головку. Дик изумлённо вскрикнул, но его крик быстро оборвался. Рокэ поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло. Кошкин скромник зажимал себе рот! Рокэ возмущённо отбросил его руку в сторону. К счастью, Дик все правильно понял и дальше уже не сдерживался. 

Рокэ старательно вылизывал головку, проводил пальцами по перевитому жилками стволу, но когда Дик, совсем осмелев, начал подаваться бедрами вверх, выпустил изо рта его член. В ответ на разочарованный стон Рокэ лукаво улыбнулся и сказал: 

— Считай, что это моя месть за вынужденное воздержание. 

Судя по лицу Дика, ему сделалось очень неловко. 

— Мне не следовало шевелиться? — обеспокоенно спросил он, поняв, что это была шутка. — Тебе было неприятно? 

— Нет, всё нормально, — успокоил его Рокэ. — Просто так ты бы очень быстро кончил. А я сейчас не поручусь за свою выдержку. 

— Я хочу тоже для тебя что-нибудь сделать, — робко признался Дик. 

— Погоди с этим, хорошо? — Рокэ не ожидал, что его голос будет звучать так хрипло. — Хотя бы до следующего раза. Сейчас от тебя требуется полностью мне доверять и не сдерживать своих чувств. Более ничего. 

Дик согласно опустил веки, и Рокэ склонился к его лону. Там было совсем мокро и без его вмешательства. Рокэ лишь обвёл языком девственное отверстие, заставив Дика выгнуться и громко вскрикнуть. Дольше затягивать не стоило. Он уже готов. 

Рокэ сел у него между ног, забросил крепкие лодыжки себе на плечи и приставил член к горячему входу. Дик схватил его за руку, глянул заполошно, отчаянно из-под светлых ресниц. Рокэ ободряюще сжал мгновенно вспотевшую ладонь и толкнулся вглубь до конца. Дик не застонал, не дернулся, лишь сдавил его пальцы, больно, почти до хруста. Это было блаженство. Это было больше чем блаженство. Просто идеально. Рокэ с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сорваться сразу в бешеный ритм, так необходимый ему сейчас. Он склонился к лицу Дика и прошептал, глядя в затуманенные глаза: 

— Уже всё. Всё. Дальше будет только лучше. 

И принялся покрывать его лицо невесомыми поцелуями. А когда Дик стал на них отвечать, Рокэ разрешил себе двигаться. Дик оплёл его ногами вокруг пояса, обнял за плечи, приник щекой, заполняя все щели, все промежутки между ними, как будто хотел слиться с ним навеки, врасти под кожу или даже глубже. Рокэ просунул ладони ему под поясницу и начал покачиваться, насколько позволяли крепкие объятья. Несколько минут они провели в этом клубке, а потом Дик, ослабив хватку, откинулся на подушки. Рокэ двинул бёдрами сильнее, и Дик тихо ахнул. Мысленно поклявшись вытеснить всю боль из его памяти, Рокэ отпустил себя. Терпеть дальше было выше его сил. 

Он кончил позорно быстро, но это было, наверное, к счастью, потому что Дик испытывал от их близости явный дискомфорт. Рокэ откатился в сторону, пережидая финальную опустошённость. Ладонь безотчётно легла на плечо Дика — не дай Леворукий, ещё решит, что о нем забыли. Его неуверенность в себе иногда выкидывала и не такие фокусы. Рокэ встал, на ватных ногах добрел до кувшина с водой, смочил полотенце и вернулся к Дику. Обтёр сначала его, а потом себя. Дик лежал недвижимо, даже не поменяв позы. На лице его застыло чувство обиды и обманутости. 

— Прости меня, — Рокэ склонился к его уху. — Так плохо бывает только в первый раз. 

Дик качнул головой, словно говоря, что все нормально, но по его виду можно было сказать обратное. Рокэ потрепал его макушку, и тот немного оттаял, улыбнулся одними уголками губ. 

Рокэ скользнул вниз и вобрал в рот поникший член Дика до самого основания. Тот сразу же затвердел, налился кровью, и Рокэ задержал дыхание, пропуская его в горло. Он не мог похвастать большим опытом в этой роли, но знал, что следует делать, и очень хотел подарить Дику нечто хоть немного соизмеримое с тем счастьем, которое ощутил он сам. Счастьем обладания, счастьем откровенности, счастьем понимания, что Дик теперь его, весь — от кончиков волос до кончиков пальцев. Рокэ поймал его ладони, судорожно комкающие простынь, положил себе на затылок и полностью расслабился, отдаваясь Дику так же, как тот сам совсем недавно отдавался ему. 

Руки Дика подрагивали, он двигал бедрами резко и быстро. В горле першило — завтра Рокэ наверняка не сможет говорить, но это сущая мелочь. Дик вскрикнул особенно громко и притиснул его голову к себе, утыкая носом в живот. По языку разлилась горьковато-солёная жидкость, которую Рокэ проглотил без остатка. 

Высвободившись из ослабевшей хватки, Рокэ вытянулся на кровати, закинул на Дика руку и ногу, а когда тот попытался трепыхнуться, безапелляционно сообщил: 

— Не пущу. 

— Нас же увидят, — без огонька возразил Дик. 

— Не увидят. 

— А слуги?

— Ко мне в комнату без разрешения никто не войдёт. 

— А как я уйду утром? 

— Я тебе покажу. 

— А... кровь?

— Никто ничего не спросит. 

Получив ответы на все животрепещущие вопросы, Дик затих. Его спокойное дыхание убаюкивало, веки Рокэ сами собой сомкнулись. Уже сквозь вязкую дрему он услышал тихое: 

— Спасибо, Рокэ.


End file.
